1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of parking space detection systems, and, more particularly, to radar-based detection systems that can detect available parking spaces in a parking environment.
2. Related Art
Parking can be a cumbersome process for a human driver. In the case of perpendicular parking or angle parking, it can be difficult to estimate when to turn in to a parking space, if there is going to be enough room on both sides of the vehicle, how to position the steering wheel such that the vehicle is equally spaced between the parking lines, and how far to pull into a parking space. In the case of parallel parking, it can be difficult to know if there is sufficient space to park a vehicle, when to start turning the steering wheel, and how far to pull into a space before correcting the steering wheel. These parking maneuvers can be further complicated in the presence of uneven terrain or in the presence of moving objects such as pedestrians, bicyclists, or other vehicles.